Hermione and The White Lady
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Behind true story. Sisipan Biografi dan Asal Usul White Lady. Petualangan Hermione dan Draco Malfoy mengungkap The White Lady, Hantu ataukah?
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi yang yang sengaja dihubung-hubungkan dengan kisah sejarah yang ada.**

 **Beberapa lokasi dan sejarah diambil dari banyak sumber.**

 **Typo dll harap Maklum**

 **Harry Potter milik JK Rowling**

 **Saya hanya Fans, Enjoy!**

 **Hermione and The White Lady (Behind the True Story)**

 **1.Manor Salford Tudor**

Hermione sedang mendaki anak-anak tangga di Manor Salford Tudor. Ini berakhir seperti yang ia bayangkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun sedikit meleset. Setidaknya ia beruntung bisa berada disini dan segera mengetahui apa yang selama ini menjadi pikirannya.

Bermula ketika ia sedang melakukan patroli pertama di tahun ketujuh. Setelah kejatuhan Voldemort, Hogwarts dibangun ulang. Sepertinya Hogwarts sendiri juga berusaha memulikan dirinya. Sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaiki bangunan tersebut.

Malam itu ia sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan ketua murid laki-laki, Draco Malfoy. Yah, setelah Hogwarts resmi dibuka kembali, mereka semua harus mengulang tahun ajaran. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Rumor yang beredar tentang keluarga Malfoy memutuskan untuk memindahkan putra mereka ke sekolah sihir di Amerika, Ilvermorny. Salah satu sekolah sihir yang terbaik. Tetapi keputusan Malfoy junior tak dapat dicegah. Ia tetap memilih Hogwarts dengan dalih membalas budi karena sudah mau menerimanya kembali. Lagipula perbedaan asrama dan status darah sudah benar-benar dihapus. Belum tentu ia bisa mendapatkan penerimaan seperti ini disekolah barunya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengunci mulut. Tidak berbicara satu sama lain kecuali benar-benar mendesak. Hingga akhirnya ada seoraang anak perempuan tahun pertama yang tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Hermione sambil memandang Draco Malfoy marah.

"Hey, aku tak melakukan apapun", elak Draco yakin dirinya tidak pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Tapi mengapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan melihatmu?", Tanya Hermione dengan pandangan curiga.

"Oh, ayolah Granger", gusar Draco. "Siapa sih yang tidak pingsan melihatku? Aku kan mantan Pelahap maut", sindirnya sarkastik.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Selalu saja sok jadi korban, gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

Draco mengangkat gadis itu dan beriringan mereka membawanya ke Hospital Wings.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan", jelas Hermione pada madam Helena, asisten Madam Pomfrey.

"Kalian tunggu diluar", bisik Madam Helena sambil mengisyaratkan mereka untuk keluar ruangan. "Sebentar lagi dia akan siuman. Tapi dia butuh istirahat. Setelah siuman aku akan memberikan beberapa ramuan".

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk bersamaan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju bagian luar Hospital Wings. Mereka masih saling mengacuhkan meskipun tidak lagi bermusuhan bukan lantas membuat mereka menjadi berteman seperti yang Draco dan Harry lakukan. Setelah peristiwa perang besar berakhir keluarga Malfoy memang mengunjungi Harry secara khusus untuk meminta maaf.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali", bisik Draco memecah keheningan. "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini".

Hermioe bergeming. Diam-diam dia berpikir, baiklah taka da yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Daripada terjebak dalam suasana awkward lebih baik mereka segera melanjutkan patrol. Hermione mengangguk kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menyisiri lorong Hospital Wings sebelum kemudian suara teriakan terdengar.

Hermione dan Draco segera berlari kembali menuju Hospital Wings. Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tak lama lagi mereka berdua akan terjebak dalam petualangan yang lebih seru daripada melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, Voldemort.

"Granger, apa kau sudah gila?", tuntuk Draco Malfoy sambil berjalan lambat mengikuti gerakan Hermione Granger di depannya. Draco melihat gadis itu bersemangat bahkan terlalu bersemangat untuk sebuah misi. Misi bunuh diri, aku Draco dalam hati.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi, Malfoy", seru Hermione sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang sedang berjalan lambat di belakangnya. Memicingkan mata mencoba mencari ketakutan diwajah musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Kau tau ini konyol dan tak masuk akal", gumam Draco Malfoy yang dibalas pelototan oleh Putri Gryfindor itu.

"Kau bisa pulang dan mengadu pada orang tuamu", geram Hermione sambil mempererat cengkraman pada tongkat sihirnya.

"Ok, good", seru Draco sambal terus berjalan melewati gadis itu. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan disini sebelum aku mengadu".

Hermione geram tidak karuan. Bukan dia yang mengajak cowok pirang itu menemaninya. Nyatanya cowok itulah yang memaksa ikut. Kemarin setelah mereka bertemu dengan gadis Ravenclaw yang pingsan di koridor, mereka menginterogasinya. Ternyata apa yang membuat gadis itu pingsan membuat mereka berdua bergidik.

Gadis itu seorang pure blood keturunan peramal. Sebelum bertemu Hermione malam itu dia sempat bermimpi beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia melihat Hermione disini, di Manor Salford Tudor menggunakan pakaian pengantin era abad ke 16. Yang ia yakin 100% itu bukanlah sang Putri Gryfindor. Tetapi gadis yang memakai pakaian pengantin itu sangat mirip dengannya. Ia yakin sesuatu terjadi sebelum tiba-tiba gadis itu meloncat dari balkon dan membuatnya terbangun tiba-tiba membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas gambaran itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Hermione di koridor malam sebelum semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

"Selamat malam, nona Hermione Granger dan tuan Draco Malfoy", sapa seorang pria berusia awal 30an dengan logat Spanyolnya yang kental. Kehadiran pria itu sendiri sudah lama Draco dan Hermione nanti. Kurang lebih 15 menit lalu sebelum memutuskan dengan lancang masuk ke dalam Manor Salford Tudor tanpa ijin. "Antony Bernado", sapa pria itu sambil menyalami mereka satu persatu.

"Maaf saya terlambat", ucapnya sambal mebungkuk pada mereka. Hermione hanya mengangguk sekilas. Draco acuh masih memperhatikan ruangan besar yang mereka jelajahi. "Ini ketidak sengajaan. Tiba-tiba mobil saya berhenti ditengah jalan. Well, saya lihat anda berdua sudah masuk lebih dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perjalanan?".

Tawaran tersebut langsung disambut hangat oleh keduanya. Bagaimana tidak, bangunan ini meskipun telah mendapat perhatian dan perbaikan disana sini tetap saja menyimpan sesuatu yang agak mistis di dalamnya. Secara kasat matapun bisa terasa perbedaan aura yang menguar disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Saya ingin tau sejarah lengkap gedung ini", ucap Hermione mantap lebih seperti perintah daripada permintaan. Draco hanya mendengus sambal tertawa mengejek. Tapi diam-diam dia setuju dengan permintaan gadis tersebut.

"Ini bukan cerita yang benar-benar bagus. Tapi sejarahnya yah tidak semua benar-benar tau bagaimana sejarah bangunan ini mengingat bangunan ini telah diperjualbelikan beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama sebelum berakhir menjadi bangun sejarah dan museum", jelas Antony sambal mengantar mereka berkeliling.

Ordsall Balai dulunya parit Tudor Mansion dan meskipun bagian tertua dibangun selama abad ke-15 telah ada sebuah rumah di situs selama lebih dari 800 tahun. Dimiliki oleh keluarga yang sama selama lebih dari 300 tahun, Manor ini menyandang keunggulan dari banyak gaya arsitektur yang berbeda.

Perang sipil memainkan peran dalam perubahan nama setelah pemilik royalis dipenjarakan dan keluarga menderita kesulitan keuangan yang parah dan Mansion dijual berkali-kali selama abad berikutnya. Pada akhir akhir abad ke-19 parit itu kemudian sudah tidak ada lagi dan bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh ladang dan hutan.

Ordsall Hall telah memainkan peran penting dalam sejarah lokal dan telah digunakan untuk berbagai tujuan dan dibeli oleh Salford Corporation di tahun 1959 dan dibuka untuk umum pada bulan April 1972 sebagai periode Rumah dan Museum Sejarah Lokal

Ordsall Hall adalah Tudor mansion sebelumnya parit atau kolam yang mengelilingi Manor, bagian tertua yang dibangun pada abad ke-15, walaupun sudah ada rumah di situs ini selama lebih dari 750 tahun. David de Hulton tercatat sebagai pemilik asli, di 1251. Manor Ordsall menjadi milik keluarga Radclyffe di sekitar 1335, tapi tidak sampai 1354 bahwa Sir John Radclyffe mewariskan banguan tersebut.

Selama tahun1340-an Sir John Radclyffe berkampanye dengan Edward III di Perancis, mengkhususkan dirinya di pertempuran Caen, krasi dan Calais. Sebagai imbalan atas jasanya, raja memperbolehkan Sir John mengambil beberapa penenun Flemish kembali ke Ordsall real, di mana ia membangun cottage bagi mereka untuk tinggal. Keterampilan penenun Inggris dari Manchester dianggap memiliki kualitas buruk, sehingga penenun Flemish dipekerjakan dalam mengajar para penenun lokal. Mereka juga memulai sebuah industri tenun sutra, dasar untuk industri kapas.

Aula Cruck digantikan oleh Great Hall hadir pada tahun 1512, setelah Sir Alexander Radclyffe diangkat menjadi pimpinan Sheriff of Lancashire. Aula Besar yang dibangun pada waktu itu di barat laut Inggris, meskipun salah satu yang terbesar, dan tidak biasa untuk periode yang tidak memiliki perapian dinding. Lorong memiliki struktur atap yang rumit, sama seperti Rufford Old Hall.

"Sejarah itu telah kami baca di perpustakaan", potong Hermione membuat Draco maupun Antony tersentak karena gadis itu tiba-tiba terdengar tidak sabar. "Saya ingin mendengar cerita yang….. agak mistis", sambung gadis itu.

"Well", Antony tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia menjadi penjaga di Manor ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi tetap tidak bisa mengindahkan perasaan tidak senangnya dengan segala kejadian mistis di tempat ini. "Ini agak… well… banyak orang yang datang ke tempat ini lebih suka mendengar bagian mistisnya daripada bagian sejarahnya", guman lelaki itu sambal tertawa ironi.

"Saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda bosan", katanya kemudian. "tetapi kejanggalan mistis bisa kita temukan dimana saja. Tidak hanya ditempat ini".

"Ceritakan tentang pengantin wanita", tiba-tiba mata lelaki itu melotot. Tidak mungkin, serunya dalam hati. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya? Salahkan pencahayaan yang redup. Ditatapnya gadis itu berkali-kali. Ya, memang mirip sekali minus rambut coklatnya.

"Ada… banyak kejadian", ujar Antony tak yakin hendak memulai ceritanya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Matanya sedikit-sedikit mencoba melirik Hermione, berusaha menenangkan diri dan memastikan gadis itu benar-benar manusia. "Diatas, di loteng tepatnya, adalah sebuah tempat terlarang bagi pengunjung. Bahkan bagi sebagian besar pemelihara Manor", lanjutnya. "Ini bukan seperti ketika anda memulai cerita horror atau apa. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Bahkan saya sudah berada disini selama kurang lebih 4 tahun dan hanya beberapa kali mengunjungi loteng atas. Awalnya saya seperti anda berdua, penasaran. Tapi percayalah, ketika melihat semua kejadian dengan kedua mata sendiri anda pasti akan meragukan rasa penasaran anda. Barangkali setelah itu anda menjadi pengecut. Beberapa orang penjaga sebelum saya hanya bertahan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan setelah 1 kali bertemu langsung dengan dia. Disana tempat bersemayam Miss Margaret Radclyffe yang meninggal pada tahun 1599. Lebih dari 4 abad yang lalu. Tetapi dia masih disini. Maksud saya dia masih berada di loteng dan tak pernah pergi. Tak ada yang tak mengetahuinya, dia seperti benar-benar nyata. Berpakaian pengantin dan masih menatap sedih ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak selalu menampakkan diri tetapi seringkali menampakkan diri ketika kami, para pengurus Manor maksud saya, mengunjunginya".

Draco bergidik ngeri. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai dari Hermione Granger. Gadis itu mencoba bersikap tenang bahkan disaat seperti ini. Ketika gadis Ravenclaw mengatakan sebuah kemungkinanadanya hubungan antara Hermione dan sang Lady, Hermione langsung menyambar kesempatan dan bersiap menuju Salford Tudor sendirian. Draco tak dapat menghentikan rasa penasarannya juga. Ia memaksa ikut. Lagipula, entah kenapa dia sangat tidak rela ditinggalkan Hermione berpetualang sedang dia sendiri terjebak di kastil Horgwarts. Bulan Desember datang, rencana kepulangan libur Natal mereka tangguhkan. Ada yang menanti di Manchester Citty dan mereka memulai petualangan berdua. Start dari Diagon Alley, mereka menuju kota muggle menggunakan transportasi umum. Tiba di Manchester pukul 3 sore. Membuat janji temu dengan Guide House Manor Salford Tudor esok hari. Mereka terpaksa menginap di penginapan Muggle bernama Hotel.

Atau begitulah kedengarannya, Draco tidak benar-benar yakin. Berbeda dengan penginapan khas dunia sihir, penginapan ala muggle ini terkesan hangat dan bersih. Benar-benar bersih. Beberapa orang pelayan wanita membersihkan kamar sebelum mereka tempati. Tidak ada peri rumah, hanya pelayan penginapan yang bergaya classy. Modern. Draco menyukai apa yang diamatinya. Berharap Manor Malfoy bisa diubah dengan gaya simple modern ala muggle ini, meskipun tak yakin kedua orang tuanya mengijinkan.

Berbeda dengan Manornya yang terlihat mewah dan Clasik, penginapan ini menarik dengan gaya sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur King Size bersprei putih, Dua buah bantal persergi berisi entahlah, sepertinya bukan bulu angsa seperti miliknya di Manor. Lebih empuk dan nyaman. Selimut tebal seperti biasa, warna putih juga dengan 2 lapisan. Kemudian disudut ruangan terdapat televisi, Draco tau benda itu. Yang bisa merekam kegiatan manusia dan berisi orang-orang yang menyanyi di tempat-tempat tak lazim. Terkadang lagu-lagunya bagus, menarik tapik terkadang juga menjemukan. Lebih banyak berisi tentang cinta dan patah hati. Entah kenapa Muggle begitu menyukai drama, karena sepanjang ia menekan-nekan remotenya lagi-lagi cerita romansa yang sedang diputar. Kamar mandi berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Draco tersenyum simpul, kamar mandi itu hanya disekat oleh kaca tanpa penutup. Draco bisa melihat apa saja di dalamnya tanpa batasan. Ketika ia masuk kamar mandi, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan tambahan. Kloset, yang tertutup pintu kaca yang dilapisi stiker buram. Wastafel adalah pemisah antara kamar mandi shower dan kloset duduk. Menarik, gumam Draco dalam hati.

Draco bersyukur mereka mengunjungi Manor Salford Tudor di siang hari. Meskipun tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan gusarnya. Demi Merlin, sejak awal Granger mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Manor, Draco selalu merasa diawasi. Meskipun tangannya sudah membeku dia pantang mengakui jika ia takut. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia merasa ketakutan, penglihatan gadis Ravenclaw itu.

"Apa yang membuat gadis itu mati?", Tanya Hermione tanpa basa basi. Draco mengecam pilihan kata mahluk cantik di depannya. Minus sopan santun.

"Broken Heart", jawab Antony sambil berdiri tegak. "Apalagi yang membuat seorang gadis bunuh diri?", tanyanya sarkastik.

"Maksud anda dia Broken Heart dihari pernikahannya?", desak Hermione ingin tau. Gadis itu sudah mendapat informasi. Ia harus mendapat lebih lagi.

"Well, kalau menurut anda memakai pakaian Pengantin untuk bunuh diri, Tidak. Dia tidak menjalani pernikahan. Belum dan itu masih lama. Rencananya ia akan menikah. Tapi masih beberapa minggu atau bulan berikutnya sebelum dia bunuh diri. Tidak tau apa sebab pastinya. Beberapa orang mendengar teriakan dari atas balkon dan kemudian mereka mendapati miss Margaret terjatuh di bawah balkon, tepat masuk kedalam parit".

"Bagaimana anda menyimpulkan itu karena Broken Heart?", tuntut Hermione tidak sabar. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang mengasumsikan kematian itu berdasarkan broken heart tanpa bukti yang jelas? Pikir Hermione.

"Begini, Miss Granger", jawab Antony dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menghadapi Granger, eh? Pikir Malfoy dengan senyum kecut.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Miss Margaret atau Lady White kami menyebutnya, masih berada di tempatnya, di Loteng", lanjutnya kemudian. "Anda bisa bertanya padanya seperti anda bisa bertanya pada saya. Tapi tak pernah satu kalipun ada yang berani bertanya. Yang saya katakan ini sepenuhnya cerita turun temurun yang sudah lama beredar. Dan mengenai kebenarannya? Selama ini saya yakin tidak ada yang menyangsikan cerita tersebut".

Hari itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hotel. Sepertinya Hermione menangkap nada gusar Antony dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi kemudian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", Tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione mondar-mandir dihadapannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berkunjung ke kamarnya membuatnya tak nyaman lalu berjalan mondar-mandir membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"Malam ini kita kesana", ucap Hermione yang lagi-lagi lebih mirip sebuah perintah.

"Dan kenapa aku harus?", tuntut Draco.

"Kau sudah ada disini, apalagi yang harus dilakukan kecuali ikut", gerutu Hermione. Dalam hati gadis itu benar-benar was-was. Takut jika Draco menolak. Sebenarnya dia juga takut melakukan ini, tapi dipikir-pikir ini hanya Hantu. Dan Hogwards dikelilingi oleh banyak hantu. Apalagi yang harus ditakutkan?

"Baiklah", ujar Draco pasrah. Sebenarnya diam-diam ia khawatir jika Hermione harus melakukan semua ini sendiri.

"Malam ini Draco, pukul 10, kita akan beraparate kesana", ucap Hermione sebelum menghambur kearah pintu keluaar.

Damn, sialan Granger. Kenapa harus malam hari? Voldemort mungkin kejam, tapi hantu? Ia tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa jika menghadapi hantu.

TBC

Part 2 akan segera saya upload. Mohon review


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The white Lady**

 _Do one thing everyday that scares you – Eleanor Roosevelt_

Suara musik memainkan lagu romantis membuat semua yang berada di hall berdansa beriringan. Tepat di tengah Hall terdapat panggung pementasan yang tidak teralu besar. Diisi oleh para pemusik klasik, pemain piano, 3 orang pemain cello dan 2 orang pemain biola. Meskipun hanya beberapa orang yang memainkan musik, alunannya sangat kaya nada. Seperti saat ini, pemusik sedang memainkan lagu dengan ketukan cepat. Suara tawa dan detak sepatu memenuhi ruangan. Para pelayan sibuk membagikan minuman berjalan sigap mengitari tamu-tamu yang sebagian besar di dominasi rok mengembang. Ada beberapa orang pria berkumpul disudut sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan gaya elegan. Mereka sekilas seperti orang-orang yang biasa ditemui dibar sedang melangsungkan transaksi. Entah transaksi apa.

Penglihatan Hermione beralih ke arah atas. Hall itu memiliki dua lantai. Dihubungkan oleh dua tangga besar di sisi kanan dan kiri Hall. Sekelebat Hermione melihat seorang gadis muda seusia memakai gaun berwarna hiaju tua berjalan beriringan dengan pelayannya, yang jelas memakai pakaian khas pelayan berwarna coklat tua dengan celemek berwarna putih kusam. Mereka sepertinya mencoba kabur dari pesta. Padahal, menurut Heermione, pesta ini lebih menarik daripada acara yang diselenggarakan Hogwarts.

Matanya masih membuntuti kedua orang itu. Masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan berdekorasi classyc berwarna emas dan coklat tua. Ruangan itu seperti ruangan kerja pada umumnya. Terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan kursi besar dibalikknya yang membuat Hermione yakin itu merupakan ruang kerja atau ruang pribadi.

Ada sebuah sofa besar memanjang dengan meja kecil yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai meja tamu. Gadis itu duduk di Sofa dengan tingkah gelisah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya,pelayannya hanya berdiri, terdiam ditempatnya. Sesaat tidak terdengar suara apapun sebelum kemudian sang lady membuka suara.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Irina", kata sang lady terlihat menahan tangis. Bibirnya gemetar. Hampir terdengar suara isak sebelum dia berhasil menahannya. "Aku mohon padamu".

Hermione terpental ketika tiba-tiba hembusan angina datang menerpanya. Senyuman gadis itu membuatnya merinding, tepat dihadapannya. Senyumnya, dengan warna rambut pirang dan tubuh seputih kapas.

"GRANGER", terbangun tiba-tiba, Hermione mencoba mengatur napasnya. Terimakasih Malfoy, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Maaf aku ketiduran", ucap Hermione sambil mempersilahkan cowok itu masuk.

"Kau terlihat… er.. berantakan", ujar Draco ragu. Dan seksi, tambahnya dalam hati. Damn, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Seksi, eh?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku janji hanya sebentar", ujar Hermione. "Apa kau bisa menunggu di luar kamar? Tidak sampai 10 menit. Aku janji".

Draco melotot. "Yang benar saja, Granger. Kau mengusirku?".

Hermione memutar kedua matanya. Demi Merlin, kalau saja bangunan hotel ini lebih manusiawi. Ia menunjuk kaca tembus pandang kamar mandinya.

"Aku butuh mandi, Malfoy", gumam Hermione. "Atau cuci muka. Dan mengganti pakaianku. Well, kuharap kau tak keberatan menunggu. Sebentar".

Hermione sengaja menekankan kata sebentar. Dia mulai tidak percaya diri hendak memulai petualangam sendiri. Sendirian? Di Manor setelah mendapat mimpi buruk? Tidak. Gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti", gumam Hermione yang saat ini sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong hotel. Mereka sepakat melakukan aparate di luar hotel, mencari tempat aman. "Draco memperhatikan gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya itu. Menarik melihat Granger penasaran.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", tanya Draco mencoba sedikit menggali ke khawatiran pasanagn Ketua muridnya.

"Begini, apa kau tau internet?", Draco menggeleng kemudian Hermione menjelaskan. "Jadi, di dunia Muggle kami terbiasa menggunakan internet untuk mencari informasi. Internet baru berkembang beberapa tahun yang lalu dan aku sendiri tidak begitu pandai memakainya. Tadi sore, setelah aku keluar dari kamarmu, aku menuju ke resepsionis. Berharap ada salah satu komputer, media untuk menghubungkan dirimu dengan internet, dan berhasil meminjam kantor pelayanan data. Di dampingi tentunya. Tapi tidak masalah karena aku butuh informasi lengkap sebelum... well, kau tau... petualangan kita malam ini".

"Aku tau apa itu komputer, Hermione", aku Draco. "Malfoy Coorporation sudah menggunakannya sejak beberapa tahun silam. Meskipun aku belum paham cara kerjanya. Nah jadi apa yang kau temukan?".

Hermione berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka sampai di Lift sebelum kemudian Hermione melanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku mencari Margaret Radcliffe dan sejarah turun menurun. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang telah membaca sejarah Ordsall Hall?", Draco mengangguk. Ia ingat Hermione sempat memotong penjelasan Mr. Bernado sebelumnya.

"Dan sepanjang ingatanku, kau tau ingatanku setajam apa, aku menemukan banyak sekali nama Margaret", lanjut Hermione. "Nama itu turun menurun digunakan hingga beberapa generasi. Sepanjang yang kubaca sosok Margaret menikah, mempunyai anak dan meninggal di usia tua. Sama sekali tidak disebutkan sejarah tentang Margaret yang meninggal karena patah hati di tahun 1559. Mungkin buku itu tidak lengkap atau memang ada yang sengaja tidak diungkapkan. Oleh sebab itu aku benar-benar berharap Mr. Bernado menjelaskannya pada kita. Tetapi yang kita dapat ini, jalan buntu. Setelah kupikir, sore tadi aku memutuskan mencarinya di internet. Dan mendapatkan hasil yang... well mengejutkan. Apa kau akan mendengar semuanya?".

"Sure", jawab Draco Mantap.

Hermione kemudian menjelaskan tentang siapa The White Lady. Nama aslinya Margaret Radcliffe. Lahir secara bersamaan dengan kembarannya Alexander Radcliffe pada tanggal 26 januari 1599. Kematiannya tercatat 5 Agustus tahun 1599. Dia merupakan salah satu dari 9 bersaudara. Dan paling dekat dengan kembarannya. Alexander. Dia juga dikenal sebagai Bridesmaid, atau pendamping mempelai. Pada saat itu jabatan Bridesmaid atau maid of Honor sangat istimewa. Dan dia menjadi salah satu favorit Queen Elizabeth. Pada saat itu dia menjadi sorotan dan seorang pelayan bahkan bersaksi bahwa Margaret Radcliffe dibuatkan gaun Spesial. Dengan bahan satin terbaik berwarna putih bernilai 180 Pounds. "Kau tau 180 Pounds pada saat itu sangat mahal sekali dan dia mendapaatkan kesempatan memakai pakaian mewah itu. tentu saja banyak yang iri, menurutku", ujar hermione berspekulasi.

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak berniat mencela atau memotong kalimat gadis itu karena ia yakin cerita itu baru mewakili sebagian saja.

"Dia memiliki teman baik, Anne Russel yang telah menikah dengan Lord Herbert. Keduanya berbagi banyak hal. Seringkali mereka berkuda bersama. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin melamar Margaret. Tetapi pilihannya justru jatuh pada orang yang tidak tepat. Henry Brooke, dia seorang bangsawan, seorang Lord dan seperti kebanyakan bangsawan, mereka senang bermain cinta. Berganti-ganti pasangan bahkan dengan adik Anne sendiri, Elizabeth Russel. Mirip sepertimu huh?", celetuk Hermione melontarkan tatapan tak suka. "Hey", sergah Draco tidak terima.

"Kau tau yang mengejutkan apa?", tanya Hermione membuat Draco menggeleng. "Ketika perang merebutkan Essex berlangsung, Alexander Radcliffe dikirim untuk melawan Tyrone. Ia juga kehilangan kekasihnya, Henry Brooke, yang memilih menikahi seorang janda. Menyedihkan menurutku".

"Kukira ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan sehingga bunuh diri. Nyatanya ia kembali ke Ordsall Hall dan menanti saudara kembarnya kembali. Tak disangka seteah 5 bulan kabar kematian Alexander Radcliffe sampai di telinganya. Dan sejak itu dia menolak makan dan minum bahkan keluar dari kamar. Para penyembuh datang dan mengatakan bahwa sakitnya bukan karena penyakit biasa. Tapi dari hati. bahkan Anne Russel didatangkan untuk membujuknya. namun ia tetap bergeming dan pada tanggal 10 November 1599 berita kematiannya menyebar luas", cerita Hermione berakhir. Mereka telah sampai di luar hotel Muggle. pukul 10 Malam lebih, hampir pukul 11 tetapi Manchester sudah sedikit sepi. Tak terlalu sulit bagi mereka mencari sudut yang benar-benar sepi untuk beraparate.

Mereka beraparate tepat ke bagian dalam Hall Manor Salford Tudor, dimana dalam mimpi Hermione berada tadi.

"Kita berada di?", tanya Draco bingung. Alih-alih ruang depan tempat ia tadi siang memulai perjalanan, kini mereka berada di sebuah Hall besar. Tadi siang sepertinya Antony Bernado luput menunjukkan pada mereka.

"Kita berada di Great Hall", gumam Hermione. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi ini yang aku bayangkan. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, ketika tidur tadi, aku bermimpi berada disini".

"Well Hermione, ini membuatku sedikit takut", aku Draco sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Lumos".

* * *

 **Author's Space**

Author tau kalau ini benar-benar sedikit. Tapi petualangannya memang baru akan dimulai di part 3

Kuharap kalian sabar menanti ya

Dan ini benar-benar kisah nyata kecuali pada bagian ke 3 dan selanjutnya

Murni karangan Author

Nggak bisa berjanji upload lebih cepat dari pada ini. Tapi minggu depan Author janjikan cerita ini akan selesai. Hanya 5 Chapter. Tidak terlalu panjang, semoga. :)

Tinggalkan Review ya supaya Author bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini secepatnya.

Love you Readers :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini Author kisahkan dari kisah nyata. Kejadian dan sejarahnya benar2 ada. Tapi bagian interaksi dengan Hermione dan Draco itu semua murni khayalan Author saja.

Harry Potter n All Characters by JK. Rowling

Story : Ein Mikara (And Grandpa Google)

 **3\. The Kids in The Kitchen**

"Lumos", Draco membaca mantra penerangnya namun dicegah oleh Hermione.

"Sebentar, padamkam!"Draco menuruti kata-kata Hermione. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil dari dalam saku jaketnya. Seketika cahaya emergency yang dipasang pada ruangan itu mati.

"Apa itu?", tanya Draco ingin tau. "Deluminator", jawab Hermione singkat.

"Lumos", Draco kembali memasang mantera penerangan. Hermione ikut serta menggumamkan mantra cahaya. Bukan berarti Manor ini benar-benar gelap. Tidak. Bagian Hall adalah bagian Aula besar dengan tingkap langit-langit yang tinggi. Cahaya Bulan menembus melalui celah-celah Manor. Tentu saja Deluminator tidak diciptakan untuk mengunci cahaya bulan, jadi mereka masih melihat cahaya abu-abu berpendar dari bias kaca langit-langit.

Desain Manor ini unik. Sangat Modern pada masanya. Bangunannya di dominasi batu bata, kayu dan banyak jendela. Well, itu sebabnya suasananya lebih abu-abu. Keseluruhan Manor ini masih alami. Kaca-kacanya beberapa pecah. Mengingat dulu sempat dijadikan benteng, kemungkinan besar masa perang mempengaruhi sedikit banyak tatanan ruang Manor Salford Tudor.

Beberapa bangunan diklaim adalah bangunan baru, yakni dibangun sekitar 3 atau 4 abad yang lalu. Mengingat Manor ini sebelumnya hanya parit milik Ordsall Hall, Hall utama.

"Bicaralah, Granger", pinta Draco. Dia tersiksa. Iya sebenarnya Draco takut. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung, dia sudah penasaran setengah mati mengenai hantu White Lady yang Hermione klaim (atau menurut gadis Ravenclaw itu) mirip dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?", pancing Hermione. Jujur saja Hermione lega Draco membuka suara. Mereka berjaan pelan, sangat tidak menikmati perjalanan ini. Lagipula mereka harus memasang telinga benar-benar untuk memastika penjaga manor tidak memergoki mereka, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"Apa saja", sahut Draco sambil tetiba menggandeng lengan Hermione. Hermione terhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan lengannya, kemudian menengadah menatap Draco yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Draco hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengedikkan bahu. Tak mau mengusik ketenangan, Hermione memilih membiarkan saja.

"Manor ini dilengkapi CCTV", gerutu Hermione yang ditanggapi kernyitan oleh Draco. Menghela napas, Hermione kemudian menjelaskan. "CCTV adalah kamera keamanan. Kau tau Televisi kan?", Draco mengangguk. "Nah, kamera itu dipasang disudut-sudut tertentu, membuatmu bisa memantau ruangan dari jarak jauh. Nantinya rekaman itu bisa kita lihat di televisi. maksudku di layar, entah televisi entah layar khusus atau bahkan komputer. Intinya, siapa saja yang terekam kamera, petugas Security akan tau".

"Maksudmu kita dalam bahaya sekarang?", Draco mendelik. Kenapa Hermione bisa tenang jika nantinya mereka akan ditemukan?

"Tidak", jawab Hermione mantap. "Kau tau saat Mr. Antony Bernado menjelaskan tadi, diam-diam aku mengawasi setiap ruangan yang kita lewati. Minus Hall ini. Aku tau kita akan mendapat masalah besar jika sampai tertangkap. Oleh sebab itu aku menggunakan Deluminator. Setelah mengaktifkannya sekali, cahaya dari benda-benda akan terkunci di dalamnya. Kemudian kita memakai penerangan dari mantra, itu tidak mempengaruhi Deluminator. CCTV memiliki cahaya infrared untuk sensornya. Deluminator menangkap cahaya itu juga, sehingga saat ini CCTV tidak akan aktif. Otomatis, kita aman".

"Aku kagum dengan muggle", gumam Draco tanpa sadar membuat Putri Gryfindor tercengang. "Maksudku mereka tidak sebaik Penyihir", sanggah Draco mendapati Hermione menatapnya. "Mereka harus menciptakan hal-hal rumit untuk... yah kau tau, mempermudah mereka. Ketika penyihir hanya membutuhkan tongkat sihir, mereka memerlukan banyak hal. Lebih banyak benda dan tidak praktis. Tapi hal-hal itulah yang membuatku kagum. Mereka bersusah payah".

Mata Hermione masih mengawasinya. Draco meneguk ludah. Malu sekali tertangkap basah kagum pada Muggle. Makhluk yang selama hidupnya ia cela dan ia rendahkan.

"Menurutku setimpal", sambung Hermione. "Begini, sebagai penyihir kita tidak hanya butuh tongkat sihir. Tanpa pengetahuan kita tidak dapat mengontrol kemampuan kita. Sama seperti muggle. Mereka istimewa dengan caranya. Iya Draco, Muggle itu ISTIMEWA",Hermione menekankan kata itu disambut senyuman Draco. Senyuman yang berarti entahlah. Yang pasti itu bukan seringaian. Jenis senyuman kagum?

"Aku setuju", aku Draco menutup perdebatan mereka. Tangannya masih mengait dilengan Hermione. Ia menarik Hermione untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sebentar", sergah Hermione agak bingung ketika Draco melewati tangga dan malah masuk ke dalam ruangan lain. Lebih dalam dan lebih gelap. Hermione yakin cahaya bulan berkurang, suasananya lebih menakutkan.

"Berhenti, Malfoy", Draco hanya tersenyum seperti tadi sambil terus menyeret Hermione. "Kita harus ke atas. Bukan kesini. Aku bahkan tak tau kita akan menuju kemana. Jangan sampai kita tersesat. Draco, aku serius!".

Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hermione sambil terkejut. "Kau bilang apa tadi?".

"Hentikan, nanti kita tersesat", jawab Hermione berusaha mencoba mengulang kata-katanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu", sanggah Draco terlihat serius. "Kau memanggilku Draco".

Hermione mengernyit. "Lalu?", tantangnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Malfoy lagi", ujar Draco sambil mengurai kaitan tangannya. Ia menatap Hermione tajam. Hermione hanya bergeming sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. "Aku suka mendengarmu memanggilku Draco".

Hermione mencoba menertawakan Draco, berniat mengejeknya. Namun gagal. Tatapan Draco begitu intens.

"Hermione", panggil Draco dengan suara rendah. Tangannya mengusap pipi gadis itu yang sontak membuat perut gadis itu melilit. Hey... apa-apaan ini. Dia bahkan tidak...

Tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa basah. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Draco. Hermione mematung. Tidak siap dengan ini semua. Suasananya terasa aneh tapi bibir yang sedang mengecap bibirnya mendesak masuk. Bahkan lengan Draco sudah menguncinya dalam pelukan. Diam-diam Hermione menikmatinya. Dia mulai memejamkan mata sebelum...

"Hahahah... hahhahah", suara tawa anak kecil berlari dibelakang mereka. Sontak keduanya terkejut setengah mati. Rasa panas karena gairah tadi lenyap berganti rasa takut.

"Kau.. kau dengar tadi?", cicit Hermione. Draco mengangguk. Wajahnya ikut memucat. Hantu Hogwarts mereka kenal, lagi pula selain Peevees yang lain tidak begitu menganggu. Tapi hantu ini...

"Kita ke atas. Aku sudah tidak nyaman", bisik Hermione sambil mencengkeram dada Draco,mengeratkan pelukan.

"Dan menemui Hantu yang lain",tambah Draco sambil terkekeh ironi. "Ayo!"

Mereka mempercepat langkah menuju ke Hall Besar akan tetapi jalan yang mereka lewati tadi berbeda. Kini semakin menyempit kemudian lorongnya semakin panjang. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung. Hendak kembali tapi sepertinya percuma. Mereka terjebak di dalam Manor.

"Aku sudah bilang kita ke atas. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku", protes Hermione. Lengannya kini mengamit lengan Draco. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan keberaniannya karena seorang gadis eh?

"Dan melewatkan adegan tadi?", goda Draco yang dibalas tatapan tidak suka oleh gadis disampingnya. Tatapan itu justru membuat Draco terkekeh. Ah, manisnya, batin Draco.

"Aku tidak percaya kita berada di dapur", pekik hermione setelah sadar dimana mereka berada. Suasana benar-benar gelap sekarang. Draco juga merasa tempat ini jauh lebih dingin dari ruang-ruang yang telah mereka lewati.

"Kita kembali saja. Semoga kita melalui jalan yang benar kali ini", ujar Draco mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Setuju, akhirnya Hermione kembali mengamit lengan Draco dan berputar arah. Tiba-tiba kaki mereka menyandung sesuatu.

"Aduh", umpat mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Kau tak apa?", tanya Draco yang hanya dibalas anggukan tak yakin.

Mereka mengarahkan tobgkat ke arah bawah. Tepat dikaki mereka seorang anak kecil tertelungkup.

Draco mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh punggung anak itu.

"No", pekik Hermione menahan tangan Draco. "Kita menjauh saja. Ayo Draco. Kita kembali ke depan saja. Aku sudah tak sanggup".

"Tapi, Hermione", sebelum sempat menyanggah mata Hermione sudah berkaca-kaca. "Please", bisik gadis itu lemah.

Ketika mereka hendak menjauh tiba-tiba anak itu bangun. Mengejutkan keduanya hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Hihihihi...", anak itu bangkit sambil tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Memakai baju berlapis lengan panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan celana pendek hitam. "Aku disitu. Aku mati seperti itu. Hihihi...".

Anak itu masih tertawa-tawa kemudia berlari. Menghilang entah kemana. Jantung keduanya sudah meloncat-loncat dengan gelisah. Kaget setengah mati.

"Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan", aku Hermione masih mencengkeram lengan Draco sekuat tenaga. Draco hanya meringis menahan sakit sekaligus geli. Mereka penyihir, tapi dikerjai hantu anak-anak? Mengesankan,batinnya.

"Baiklah kita kembali. Sepertinya anak itu sudah puas mengerjai kita", gumam Draco. "Kecuali kau penasaran dengan dia juga".

"Tidak",sahut Hermione cepat. "Aku tidak berniat mengusik lebih jauh. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya kita memang tidak usah mengusik mereka. Kita kembali ke Hotel saja".

"Seriously?",tanya Draco tak percaya. "Kita sudah seperti ini dan kau pilih kembali ke hotel? Yang benar saja kau, Hermione".

Draco tak habis pikir. Hanya gara-gara hantu anak-anak mereka batal berpetualang? Oh, tidak. Mungkin tadi dia takut. Sekarang tidak lagi. Apalagi jika semua ini dihentikan mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Merayakan libur natal dengan bosan.

"Baiklah", ujar Draco setelah memutar otak beberapa saat. "Aku ajukan dua pilihan. Pertama, kita lanjutkan menemui Lady White atau kedua, kita kembali ke hotel dan melanjutkan hal tadi yang sempat tertunda. Hingga aku puas". Hermione bergidik. Yang manapun sebenarnya bukan pilihan yang bagus. Tapi berdua di Hotel bersama Draco setelah kejadian tadi bisa jadi membuat sejarah mereka berubah. Kecupan bisa menjadi hal lain mengingat mereka berdua sudah dewasa.

"Baiklah...", guman Hermione pasrah. "Kita mencari Lady White saja. Dan hentikan pikiran mesummu".

Jika saja tidak gelap mungkin wajah Hermione sudah memerah. Tidak lagi marah karena Draco menggodanya, melainkan tersipu. Entahlah, Hermione juga heran. Salahkan hormon pubernya jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Setelah berputar-putar beberapa kali akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Hall Besar. Gangguan dari anak kecil tadi tidak serta merta hilang. Dia masih sesekali muncul sambil menceritakan kisah kematiannya. Rasa penasaran Hermione sedikit tergugah. Kalau saja Draco tidak begitu mengenalnya, gadis itu mungkin akan segera mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu. Sialnya Draco tau terlalu banyak tentang dirinya. Draco tau jika ia sudah mulai terpancing. Penasaran mulai mengerogotinya tapi laki-laki itu terus mengingatkan apa tujuan mereka berdua kesini.

"Berhentilah gelisah dan penasaran", celetuk Draco yang mendapat tatapan menusuk dari gadis disebelahnya. "Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu. Lihatlah. Kau hampir memakan umpannya".

"Aku tau. Jangan dibahas lagi", gerutu Hermione merajuk. Draco hanya terkekeh melihat gadis itu memasang tampang muram.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke atas. Melewati balkon hall memutar sedikit dan Hermione menemukan pintu kamar seperti yang ada dimimpinya.

Dengan bantuan sihir pintu itu terbuka. Namun alih-alih ruang pribadi, ruangan itu hanya berisi lukisan dan patung-patung marmer. Cahaya bulan yang mengenai permukaan patung membuat mereka berdua bergidik.

"Kau yakin ini yang kau maksud?"tanya Draco sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hermione menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan ini. Tepatnya didaerah sini. Kita memasuki kamar yang salah".

"Dengarkan aku", Draco menarik dagu Hermione mengarah padanya. Bukan, bukan hendak mencium meskipun harsat itu kini timbul lagi. Belum saatnya,batin Draco menenangkan diri.

"Ingat kata-kata Mr.Bernado, tempat itu terlarang. Artinya, pasti ada tanda dipintunya. Kita akan menemukannya. Ayo!", Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco. Laki-laki itu benar. Jika tempat itu terlarang pasti ada tandanya.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong panjang. Disebelah kanan lorong tersebut terdapat pintu-pintu kamar. Sedang disebelah kirinya dinding Manor yang berhias lukisan-lukisan keturunan Radcliffe.

Mereka berada diujung lorong. Terdapat satu pintu kayu dengan ukiran indah. Tirai-tirai tertata rapi menghiasi pintu besar itu. Dibagian depan pintu pas ditengah-tangahnya terdapat vas bunga hitam beralaskan meja persegi dengan rangka besi. Tingginya kurang lebih satu meter. Cukup tinggi untuk menghalangi seseorang menerobos kamar tersebut. Tulisan pada meja itu membuktikan pemikiran mereka. 'Dilarang masuk kecuali petugas'.

Pintu kamar itu bahkan dirantai besi. Mana mungkin pengunjung bisa membukanya? Kecuali pengunjung tersebut adalah... Penyihir!!

"Kau siap?",tanya Hermione pada Draco. Tongkatnya mengarah kearah meja itu. Bersiap menyingkirkan dan membuka pintunya.

"Absolutly",jawab Draco tanpa ragu.

TBC

Jangan marah ya reader. Review aja. Jika banyak yg review pasti Author akan update cepet. Jangan khawatir cerita ini berhenti ditengah jalan. Karena pasti smp complete deh. Hehehe... semoga...


	4. Chapter 4

Big Thanks For : All Readers, Lotus393,Shaquillazeeva,Anggie, Fake.bananas, Staecia, Turtlepoint. You're Rock guys. Thanks for the review.

 _"Kau siap?",tanya Hermione pada Draco. Tongkatnya mengarah ke arah meja itu. Bersiap menyingkirkan dan membuka pintunya._

 _"Absolutely",jawab Draco tanpa ragu._

 **4\. They Are Many**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Characters by (Mommy) JK. Rowling

This story is Mine (and Granpa Google, ofcourse)

 ** _Sebelum menulis ini, Author benar-benar seperti berburu kisah hantu. Ketika nonton videonya sampe berjingkat-jingkat ngeri. Apalagi mengingat nulisnya jam setengah 12 malam. Hehe... segitu aja curhatnya. Saya kisahkan dalam cerita aja ya. Yang penasaran silahkan google ya. Banyak banget ceritanya. Banyak versi jadi sedikit mempengaruhi cerita. Tapi inti dari kisah ini sendiri saya ambil versi biografinya. Dan sebagian besar ide cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata beberapa orang yang (ngakunya)berteman dengan hantu-hantu tersebut. Bagi teman-teman yang meminta link, ya kalian teman2 Author tentu saja, mohon maaf Author tidak menyimpan link tersebut. Coba disearch aja pasti muncul kok. Banyak banget. Enjoy readers. Sorry kalo tidak terlalu horror. Semoga tetap bisa menikmati._**

Hermione bersiap mengucapkan mantranya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia berjengit. Pandangannya beralih pada lelaki disampingnya.

"Draco, kau begitu ketakutan ya?", cemoohnya sambil memelototkan mata sebal.

"Apa?", tanya Draco sambil berkenyit heran.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku. Terasa dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. Kau benar-benar ketakutan ya?", Draco hanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan horror.

"Hermione, tanganku memegang tongkat", lanjutnya kemudian masih dengan suara berbisik. "Tangan kananku masih dalam genggamanmu".

Mereka berdua mendadak merinding. Tak berani menoleh ke arah belakang. Bahkan udara di ruangan itu kini berubah. Tak lagi hangat seperti tadi. Hembusan dingin terasa di tengkuk keduanya. Suasananya lebih muram dan tampak semakin hening.

"Hello, my Dear", sesuatu menyapa mereka dari balik kepala. Berhembus bersama udara dingin melewati celah diantara kepala mereka. White Lady kah?

Sesosok makhluk cantik melayang-layang dihadapan mereka. Tubuhnya tembus pandang. Tersenyum tepat ke arah Draco. Mereka berdua mendelik ngeri. Masih belum sempat mengendalikan diri, tiba-tiba hantu itu memekik.

"Oh, Astaga",pekik hantu wanita itu ngeri. "Margaret, dear?",tanyanya tak yakin sambil memperhatikan Hermione.

"A-apa?", tanya Hermione tanpa sadar. "Aku bu-bukan...".

"Oh, yeah. Tentu saja kau bukan Margaret", cibir hantu itu sambil terkikik menyadari kekeliruannya. "Aku Marry. Lady Marry. Siapa namamu, Dear? Dan kau sangat mirip Margaret. Dan temanmu yang tampan, aku yakin Paula akan senang berkenalan dengannya".

Draco dan Hermione saling bertatapan. Marry? Paula? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

"Hallo, Miss Marry", sapa Draco dengan Gentle. Tubuhnya menegak kemudian membungkuk sebentar. "Aku Draco Malfoy dan dia Hermione Granger. "Kami berdua berharap bertemu dengan Lady Margaret".

"Oh, Dear", pekik Marry bahagia. Ia kagum melihat Draco memperlakukannya dengan hormat. "Kau sangat mempesona. Andai saja aku masih hidup". Pujinya sambil mengeluarkan kikikan yang lagi-lagi membuat Hermione bergidik.

"Kusarankan kalian tunda dulu keinginan kalian. Margaret sedang merajuk. Tunggu hingga yang lain menenangkannya. Bagaimana kalau berkeliling? Kulihat kalian suka berkeliling. Kami semua memperhatikan kalian ketika siang tadi kalian datang berkunjung. Oh, Dear, kami sudah lama tidak kedatangan tamu semenarik kalian. Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan mengenalkan mereka satu persatu. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Sudah lama kami tidak mendapat kunjungan. Penyihir, eh?", Draco dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Kami sempat bertemu anak laki-laki", cicit Hermione merasa janggal berbicara dengan hantu. Lady itu melayang mendekati Hermione lagi kemudian terkikik-kikik. Membuat Hermione dan Draco semakin menegang.

"Oh, Tom yang malang", kikiknya lagi. "Dia butuh teman bermain baru, kalian tau. Kami semua bosan meladeninya. Selalu begitu sejak kurang lebih 2 atau 3 abad yang lalu. Entalah, kami tidak menghitung waktu. Kami melewatinya begitu saja setiap hari".

Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memutari mereka sekali lagi. "Manor ini menyimpan cerita kelam kejadian selama beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Juga tentang Tom yang malang. Sebaiknya kalian memperlakukan anak kalian lebih baik ketika nanti sudah menjadi orang tua", Marry menatap Draco dan Harry dengan mata berkilat penuh minat.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?", mata Lady Marry berbinar melihat ketertarikan Hermione. Menarik. Gadis ini mudah sekali penasaran.

"Aku bisa mengenalkan mereka pada kalian. Ada banyak cerita menarik tentang mereka yang mau mereka bagi", bujuk Lady Marry sambil melayang mendahului mereka menuju ke bawah. Tempat mereka bertemu Tom tadi.

"Ayo", ajaknya ketika melihat Draco dan Hermione menatapnya ragu-ragu dan masih berdiri di tempat. Keduanya kemudian mengikuti hantu itu menuju ke arah bawah. Lady White sedang merajuk? Haha. Pikir Hermione ironis.

"Mereka itu...", kata-kata Draco menggantung di udara. Lady Marry berbalik sambil menyeringai. Seringaian yang lebih menyeramkan daripada seringaiannya, tentu saja.

"Ya, Dear. Mereka-penghuni Manor Salford Tudor dan Ordsall Hall. **_We are Many_** ", sahut Lady Marry dengan suara yang menggetarkan udara, memantul-meski tidak terlalu keras.

Mereka melewati tangga. Di ujung tangga terlihat sosok hantu lain sedang berdiri sambil menatap mereka penuh selidik. Hermione makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat sihir. Paras hantu itu tidak bisa dibilang cantik, seperti Lady Marry. Terlihat jelas matanya sedikit melotot dan berwarna kemerahan meski tubuh mereka sebenarnya hanya berupa bayangan abu-abu tembus pandang.

Draco masih mengekor dibelakangnya. gengangam mereka tidak mengendur. Sama-sama bersikap waspada meskipun Lady Marry terkesan ramah.

"Hallo, Nona", sapa seorang anak yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Hermione. Keduanya terkejut hampir terjungkal. Lady Marry melayang mendekati mereka sambil terkikik-kikik dengan seru kemudian melayang menjauh menghampiri hantu wanita bermata merah.

Tom, hantu laki-laki yang tadi mengerjai mereka kini berbaur dengan ketiga hantu diujung undakan. Mereka terkikik sambil menunjuk Hermione dan Draco yang masih menekuk muka, sebal.

"Aku rasa cukup", geram Hermione diiringi anggukan Draco. "Kurasa mereka mengelabui kita. Dan mencoba menakut-nakuti kita. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar tadi. Penasaranku sudah lenyap. Masa bodoh mereka mati dengan cara apa. Tak ada untungnya aku mengetahui itu semua".

"Oh Dear, dia tak akan senang menerima tamu malam ini", seru Lady Marry masih dengan kikikan mencemooh khasnya. "Dia tidak pernah senang menerima tamu".

"Kau akan menyesalinya karena membuka kamar itu dengan paksa", sahut hantu bermata merah yang kini melayang mendekati mereka. Auranya lebih dingin dan terasa menyesakkan.

Hermione dan Draco mencoba mengacuhkan hantu-hantu usil itu dan melanjutkan langkah mereka dengan cepat. Angin besar bertiup tepat dihadapan mereka. membuat Hermione buta karena wajahnya tertutup rambut. Draco mencoba menarik lengan Hermione namun gagal. Gadis itu terhempas begitu saja diujung koridor.

BRUAK. Punggungnya menghantam tembok. Tulang ekornya mengenai vas bunga yang berada tepat di ujung koridor atas.

Rasa linu dan panas menjalari punggungnya. Hermione mencoba bangkit ketika tulang ekornya terasa retak. Dia meringis. Mencoba tidak menjerit seperti balita. Tangannya mendorong lantai, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Tapi sepayah apapun ia tetap tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terlalu lemas dan bergetar hebat akibat syok, takut, dan ngeri yang ia terima bersamaan.

Sesuatu membuatnya sadar. Draco, dimana lelaki itu sekarang? Mengapa ia tidak membantu Hermione?

Draco mencoba meraih lengan gadis itu. Tetapi semburan udara itu berhembus lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya membuat Hall bergetar. Ia menatap ngeri Hermione yang terlempar begitu kuat. Kakinya otomatis bergerak hendak menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tapi ujung jaketnya tertahan dibelakang. Ketika menoleh, Tom-hantu anak laki-laki, memegangi ujung jaketnya dengan pandangan dingin. Wajah anak tidak lagi pucat melainkan terlihat memar dengan bekas darah mengering.

Draco mencoba menyentakan jaketnya, memanterai hantu itu namun gagal. Bibirnya bergetar lebih hebat daripada yang ia sanggup bayangkan.

Sesosok hantu wanita, terlihat lebih muda daripada Lady Marry datang mendekat. Matanya yang hanya berupa lubang kosong itu menatap lekat ke arah Draco. Lelaki itu mencoba menendang Tom, tapi sia-sia. Yang ia tendang hanya angin. Sementara hantu wanita itu semakin mendekat memberikan semacam aura mencekam yang membuat buku-buku jarinya terasa kaku.

"Wanita itu terkutuk", bisik hantu itu dengan suara rendah. "Ia tidak diterima dimanapun. DIMANAPUUUUUN".

Teriakannya membuat ia, bahkan Hermione, menutup telinga. Mereka lenyap bersamaan angin besar yang kembali datang. Namun kali ini angin itu lebih besar dan menyapu para hantu.

Hermione dan Draco ikut terkena hembusan angin besar itu. Membuat mereka terhempas, namun tidak merasa membentur apapun. Lebih terasa seperti melayang-layang diudara.

Dari ujung matanya Hermione bisa melihat cahaya keperakan berpendar dari arah koridor ujung belokan tempat kamar terlarang. Segera ia menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Pasrah karena tongkatnya lenyap entah kemana. Sayup-sayup Hermione mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mulai bergerak mendekat. Semakin lama semakin keras dan terasa dekat. Hermione sendiri sedari tadi berusaha menutup mata sekeras yang ia bisa dengan menekankan kedua telapak tangannya lebih kuat kerah mata. Takut melihat apa yang menantinya ketika ia membuka mata. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras. Rasa sakitnya sirna, tidak benar-benar hilang tapi tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Ketakutan.

TBC

Please Review ya. Btw postnya emang sengaja tengah malam biar kerasa serem. Kecup sayang Author. Muuuahhh...


	5. Chapter 5

Mulai part ini tidak ada lagi kisah seram. Nah readers... selamat menikmati.

 **5\. Cursed Lady**

Draco terbebelak. Dirinya kini melayang-layang dengan posisi setengah duduk. Ia melihat Hermione juga melayang jauh darinya. Menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Draco mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ia perlahan menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Berhasil. Segera saja ia berlari menuju Hermione.

Suara kakinya sendiri berdentum-dentum aneh. Secepat kilat ia meraih pinggul Hermione dan seketika itu gadis itu menjerit.

"Hermione, Hermione", bisiknya. Hermione masih terisak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ini aku Draco".

"No, Draco. No", jeritnya. "Ada seseorang mendekat".

Draco menengadah. Mengarahkan tongkat ke atas. Seketika itu ia mendapati seorang Lady berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya berpendar perak. Tidak menyilaukan namun lebih seperti ketika mereka melihat hewan-hewan magis. Pendar itu pendar magis.

"Ikutlah denganku", ujar Lady itu ketika ia tiba dihadapan Draco. Draco merona. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan wajah Hermione. Ketika Lady itu berbalik terlihat rambut peraknya panjang hingga menutupi seluruh punggung punggung. Gaunnya menyapu lantai. Mengembang dengan bagian melekuk indah di pinggangnya.

Draco bagai dicucuk hidungnya. Sembari memantapkan gendongannya ia berjalan mengikuti Lady itu dalam diam.

Anehnya gerakan Lady itu hampir menyerupai orang berjalan, bukan melayang seperti kebanyakan hantu lainnya.

Hermione bergerak dalam gendongannya namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk berbisik. Gadis itu memberanikan diri membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, kemudian dia terpana. Lady White bergerak anggun dihadapan mereka. Tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi daripada Hermione. Namun gaun yang dipakainya bisa memberi kesan bahwa sang pemakai memiliki jenis tubuh yang indah. Lekukannya terlihat jelas. Kemungkinan besar memakai korset karena pinggangnya terlihat begitu kecil.

Mereka sampai diujung koridor. Di depannya pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka lebar. Vas telah berdiri disamping pintu. Sang Lady menoleh sekilas ke arah Draco memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya berjalan masuk.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan suara pelan. Draco masih mengatur napasnya ketika Sang Lady tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Maafkan keributan tadi", ujarnya dengan suara yang halus. "Gadis itu butuh beristirahat. Letakkan dia ditempat tidur".

Lady White mengisyaratkan Draco untuk meletakkan Hermione diatas kasur. Ruangan itu sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen berada ditengah ruangan. Tempat tidur tersebut dilengkapi dengan tirai-tirai yang masih tergulung dengan rapi membentuk rumbai dibagian atas. Sedang sebuah manekin tanpa kepala memajang sebuah gaun berwarna vanilla tepat disebelah pintu masuk. Draco sendiri masih berdiri disamping Hermione. Memegang erat telapak tangan gadis itu dengan cemas.

Lady White mendekat sambil tersenyum. Jenis senyuman hangat yang sering Hermione dapatkan dari Molly, ibu Ron.

Ditangannya membawa sesuatu yang kemudian membuat Hermione hendak menangis histeris. Tongkatnya, tongkat Hermione patah. Hermione mulai terisak sedang Draco mengelus-elus telapak tangan dan lengan gadis itu mencoba menenangkan Hermione. Tongkat itu diletakkan disebelah Hermione. Gadis itu meraihnya sambil menatap sedih.

"Maafkan aku karena mereka mengerjai kalian", kata Lady White kemudian. "Aku turut berduka karena tongkatmu patah. Lady Marry kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Aku akan menghukum mereka nanti".

"Anda menghukum mereka?", tanya Draco tanpa sadar. Ia agak menyesali pertanyaannya. Namun kemudian pasrah karena sudah terlanjur terlontar.

"Oh ya, seringkali", sahut Lady White sambil tersenyum maklum. "Mereka kadang-kadang terlalu bersemangat dengan orang-orang yang penasaran. Hantu penghuni Manor ini bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Mereka terdiri dari penghuni asli dan Visitor. Biasanya penghuni asli bersikap lebih bersahabat daripada Visitor. Kalian tau, visitor biasanya singgah pada bangunan tua yang terkenal mistis. Sesuatu yang seperti itu biasanya bagaikan magnet, menarik hantu-hantu lain untuk singgah dan menetap".

Hermione mengusap matanya. Ia menatap Lady White, refleksi dirinya dengan paras yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih anggun.

"Ah, kalian pasti telah mengenalku", ujar White Lady sambil berjalan mendekat. "Aku dengar percakapan kalian dengan Lady Marry tadi. Kau Draco dan dia Hermione, benar?".

Serentak mereka berdua mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang di Manor Salford Tudor. Bagian bangunan ini bernama Ordsall Hall", jelas Lady White sambil berjalan mondar mandir. "Sudah lama aku tidak dikunjungi oleh kerabat. Senang sekali berjumpa denganmu Hermione".

Mata Hermione membelalak. Kerabat?

"Maaf Lady, apa maksud anda dengan kerabat?", Hermione mencicit. Hal yang ia lakukan ketika sedang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Panggil aku Margaret", ujar Lady White dengan mengembangkan senyum indah. Anehnya paras Lady itu benar-benar nyata. Meski keperakan tapi tidak tembus pandang seperti hantu yang lain.

"Dan Oh ya, kau kerabatku Hermione Granger. Cucu moyang dari saudaraku. Entah yang mana, yang pasti salah satunya. Aku memiliki 8 orang saudara laki-laki dan perempuan. Salah satunya kakakku Alexander Radcliffe. Ia juga satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayangi".

"M-Margaret", panggil Hermione ragu. Margaret menatapnya masih dengan pandangan yang hangat. "Aku ingin tau mengapa hantu-hantu itu takut padamu".

Margaret tertawa kecil. Kemudian berdehem. "Kalian pasti bingung, aku yakin itu. Tapi aku adalah pemilik dan penghuni asli bangunan ini. Visitor, sekuat apapun mereka tidak akan berkutik ketika aku marah dan menghukum mereka. Lady Marry adalah pemimpin para Visitor. Dia bergabung disini kurang lebih 3 abad yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih ingat dia sangat licik dan membuat visitor lain mengungsi. Setidaknya saat ini dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Karena yah... dia dianggap sebagai pemimpin. Bagaimana kesan kalian setelah bertemu dengannya malam ini?".

Hermione dan draco saling berpandangan. Mereka seolah berpendapat bahwa kurang lebih begitulah kesannya. Awal yang ramah berbuah kejadian buruk dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kami tidak begitu menyukai Laddy Marry meskipun dia m... ramah", jawab Draco ragu. Margaret mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, gayanya memang seperti itu", sambung Margaret. "Oleh sebab itu banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke Manor menjadi trauma. Hall sering dipakai untuk perayaan upacara pernikahan. Sering juga untuk acara pertemuan. Tetapi jika visitor sedang merasa bosan, mereka akan menunjukkan diri dan membuat beberapa orang panik".

"Anda tidak seperti yang lain", gumam Draco. Sebenarnya lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... berbeda", ucap Margaret sambil tersenyum sedih. Mereka berdua menatap Margaret tanpa berkedip. Kemudian Margaret mendekat. Menggenggam genggaman tangan Draco dan Hermione. Terasa hangat dan... Hidup.

"Anda...", kata-kata Draco menggantung. Tak sanggup melanjutkan karena dia sendiripun masih bingung.

"Immortallency", lanjut Margaret kembali berdiri dan menjauh. "Kalian tau apa artinya?".

Hermione menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk. "Peminum ramuan Immortentia. Ramuan abadi milik Morgana le Fay. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Morgana hidup sebelum abad ke 6".

Kembali Margaret menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Kemudian menghampiri dan duduk diujung tempat tidur.

"Merlin adalah penyihir yang paling kuat dan berkuasa antara abad ke empat dan kelima. Dia menjadi sahabat sekaligus penasehat King Arthur. Taukah kalian jika Morgana adalah saudara tiri King Arthur?", Hermione dan Draco mengangguk mantap. Kisah legenda itu belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya namun banyak muggle dan penyihir yang mempercayainya.

"Morgana le Fay adalah keturunan campuran antara Veela dan Muggle. Oleh sebab itu dia memiliki kekuatan magis. Dia yang menjerat Merlin dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi tiruan Lady Lake. Dan memperdaya Merlin untuk membocorkan ramuan Immortentia. Sejarah mengenal ramuan itu sebagai milik Morgana. Tetapi sebenarnya Immortentia adalah milik Merlin. Merlin sendiri dikabarkan meninggal beberapa kali karena memang tidak terbukti kematiannya. Berita itu hilang timbul. Yang sesungguhnya adalah Merlin itu kekal. Dia tidak mati, hanya menghilang. Dan Morgana, setelah ia meneguk ramuan Immortentia , dia berkuasa lebih kurang 3 tahun. Kemudian Merlin menyuruh salah seorang muridnya untuk menyegel Morgana. Hingga saat ini. Morgana sendiri memiliki beberapa pengikut yang loyal. Dan mereka menghilang begitu berita kejatuhan Morgana tersebar. Salah satunya yang memberikan ramuan itu padaku".

Hermione menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkin duduk. Ia meremas pelan tangan Draco.

"Kau tau siapa yang memberimu ramuan tersebut?", Margaret menggeleng pelan. Kemudian berkata,"Ramuan itu tidak langsung bereaksi. Butuh setidaknya waktu 1 bulan untuk menunjukkan khasiatnya. Selama itu aku sakit dan berkali-kali meminum ramuan yang diberikan pelayan, penyembuh bahkan ibuku. Jadi aku tak tau ramuan mana yang meracuniku".

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian Margaret melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nenekku dari pihak ibu adalah seorang penyihir berdarah murni. Ia menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selama bertahun-tahun hingga kabar kematianku menyebar. Awalnya aku sakit selama beberapa bulan. Aku sangat mencintai saudaraku, Alexander. Sejak kematiannya aku merasa lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpanya. Aku memang sakit, dan tidak bernafsu memakan apapun. Tetapi suatu hari perasaanku berubah. Aku menyadari ada yang salah. Ketika itu aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memakai gaun kesayanganku hadiah dari Queen Elizabeth pertama kemudian meloncat dari jendela. Aku masuk ke dalam parit. Saat itu parit memang sudah menjadi Ordsall Hall ini, tetapi dibagian luar masih ada. Ketika mereka menemukanku, aku masih dalam keadaan sadar, hal yang sebenarnya mustahil. Dikemudian hari aku mencoba melemparkan diriku dari balkon Hall utama. Tubuhku menghempas menabrak lantai yang dingin. Sekali lagi mereka menemukanku dengan kondisi sehat tanpa luka. Dan saat itulah berita kematianku dibuat. Mereka menyembunyikanku dalam kamar. Menyegel kamarku dengan mantera hingga bertahun-tahun. Semua saski dibungkam. Beberapa orang dibunuh ketika menyebarkan berita bahwa aku terkena kutukan. Itu sebabnya Manor ini menyimpan banyak sekali misteri. Ayah dan saudara-saudaraku pada akhirnya memilih keluar Manor. Mereka tidak tahan melihatku merana. Dan hingga kematian mereka, aku tetap terkurung disini. Sudah berabad-abad yang lalu tapi aku merasa baru kemarin mengalami hal itu".

Margaret menatap Hermione dan Draco yang masih menatap lekat dirinya. Ia melihat Hermione sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras sebelum gadis itu mulai bertanya.

"Jika nenek anda seorang penyihir murni, bukankah kalian semua mengaliri darah penyihir?", Margaret mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

"Aha.. Ya, kami semua tentu saja keturunan penyihir. Namun tidak semua terpilih menjadi penyihir. Ibuku sendiri seorang Squib. Kau tau apa artinya kan? Begitu pula beberapa generasi dibawahnya. Mereka semua meloncat beberapa generasi. Dan generasi pemilik darah penyihir segera diungsikan ke Hogwarts, tempat kalian menuntut ilmu. Sejujurnya aku adalah salah seorang pemilik darah penyihir. Namun aku menyembunyikannya. Aku terlalu takut jika dipisahkan dari Alexander. Aku memilih menjadi seorang muggle".

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Dari penyataan Margaret sepertinya ada hubungan tersembunyi antara gadis itu dengan Alexander. Apa benar seperti itu?

"Apa kau dan Alexander memiliki kisah terlarang?," mulut Draco mendahului Hermione. Membuat gadis itu menatap sebal pada lelaki disampingnya.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari Margaret. Tangan gadis itu memilin-milin sprei sutranya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian", katanya kemudian sambil berdiri. Ia merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk setengah bulat. Di tengahnya terdapat cekungan berwarna biru terang.

"Ini dinamakan Timespot. Buatan Pierce Reeve, salah seorang penjaga Manor di Abad ke 18. Dia seorang penyihir darah murni dan bersahabat baik denganku. Selama 50 tahun hidupnya, ia membuat benda ini. Timespot yang ia buat memiliki fungsi gabungan antara pensive dan time turner. Alat ini akan mengembalikan kita ke masa lalu namun tidak bisa mengubahnya. Kita hanya bisa melihat-lihat saja. Timespot memutar ingatan seseorang, tetapi berbeda dengan Pensive, ketika seseorang memasuki timespot dia bisa melihat-lihat hal-hal yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam ingatan orang tersebut. Pada saat Timespot ini sempurna, Pierce meninggal dan meninggalkan Timespot ini untukku. Jadi kami sama sekali belum mencobanya. Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa mencobanya. Aku akan memberikan beberapa ingatan untuk kalian jelajahi, dan kalian selidiki. Karena pemilik ingatan tidak bisa masuk kedalam Timespot. Aku butuh kalian untuk mengungkapkan kejahatan yang telah mengurungku selama empat ratus tahun". Baik Hermione maupun Draco memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kalian akan menjelajahi kenangan masa laluku, dan cobalah melihat apa yang tidak aku lihat. Beberapa kenangan mungkin akan terasa aneh, dan tidak termaafkan. Manfaatkan sepenuhnya. Timespot tidak akan mempengaruhi waktu di dunia nyata. Jadi kalian bisa melakukannya dengan tenang. Apa kalian bersedia?".

Hermione menatap Draco sejenak. Cowok itu mengangguk mantap sambil mempererat genggamannya.

"Sempurna", seru Margaret dengan mata berbinar.

Mereka bertiga duduk di tempat tidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Draco dan Hermione memegang Timespot. Sedang Margaret berusaha mengalirkan airmatanya memenuhi cekungan.

"Kalian siap?", tanya Margaret sedikit cemas. Draco dan Hermione mengangguk mantap.

Saat air mata Margaret mengaliri Timespot, benda itu berpendar biru makin lama makin menyilaukan. Kemudian suara 'Darr' seperti efek aparate menggema dengan keras membuat Hermione dan Draco merasa terhisap kuat hingga perut mereka terasa terpilin.

TBC

Aneh? Geje? Need Review...

Thankyou Readers :)


End file.
